Yeet
by Allmightywriter
Summary: All might surprend ses élèves faire des T poses et utiliser des termes étranges tels que "oof" ou "yeet" et en toute honnêteté il ne comprend pas bien la situation. En gros, My Hero Academia si y avait des memes.


**Si vous ne connaissez pas les memes vous n'allez rien comprendre.**

**Bonne lecture pour le reste**

* * *

"Yeet!"

All might rentra dans une classe remplie d'élèves à leurs places mais debout et les bras écartés à l'horizontale.

"Yit ?" répéta il.

Il n'avait jamais vu ses élèves agir ainsi. C'était quelque peu déconcertant.

"asseyez vous s'il vous plaît"

Il scruta ses élèves, ils avaient tous l'air sérieux. Même Bakugo. N'était ce pas une blague ? Il aurait juré que ses élèves avaient fait ça pour rigoler, mais vu leur non réaction, il n'en était plus trop sûr. Était ce l'œuvre de l'ennemi ?

Il secoua sa la tête et annonça que le cours du jour porterait sur la stratégie en cas d'attaque surprise.

Le cours se déroulera plutôt normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un point crucial.

"si votre stratégie est de vous immobiliser dans l'espoir de retarder un petit peu l'adversaire, elle est mauvaise. Vous avez l'exemple du jeune Midoriya."

"Big oof" lanca Bakugo haut et fort.

"oof" ajouta Urakara

"oof" continua Todoroki

Puis s'en suivit une série de oof de la part de toute la classe, qu'all might avait du mal à comprendre. Il décida de ne pas plus y porter attention, et déclara qu'il était temps d'aller s'entraîner dehors.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les vestiaires des garçons pour y récupérer quelque chose, il surprit les jeunes adolescents en cercle encore dans la position étrange où ils avaient les bras à l'horizontale.

"Hum hum. Que ce passe t il ?"

Todoroki leva la tête et déclara.

"me and mah bois in creative mode."

Assistait il a une réunion de secte ? Non il ne pouvait pas croire que son jeune Midoriya appartenait à une secte. Il alla chercher ce pour quoi il était venu, et au moment de fermer la porte il entendit.

"Yamete kudasai tentacle sama!"

Il était presque sur que c'était la voix de son protégé. Peut être faisait il parti d'une secte après tout.

Alors qu'il attendait les élèves sur le terrain d'entraînement, il les aperçu arriver en deux groupes distincts. Les filles à sa gauche et les garçons à sa droite.

Alors que les deux groupes se rejoignaient, il entendu une série de "Yeet" et il remarqua qu'ils se faisait des signes "Ok" avec leurs mains. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent à la différence que lui c'était avec une seule main. Là les élèves faisaient deux signes "Ok" de part et d'autre de leur visage.

Il expliqua ensuite les règles de l'entraînement, un simple combat corps à corps avec un gentil et un méchant, et le méchant devait prendre l'autre en embuscade. Une fois l'explication terminée, il décida d'imiter ses élèves et fit deux signes "Ok" de chaque côté de son visage. La classe entière explosa de rire. Même Tokayami bon sang !

Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise et humilié, All might démarra l'entraînement.

Les premiers à passer furent Sero en tant que mechant et Kirishima en tant que gentil. Le plan qu'avait monté l'utilisateur de scotch n'était pas mauvais. Il avait rempli une allée de ruban adhésif et était entrain de poursuivre le gentil afin de le faire courir droit dans son piège.

Une fois Kirishima collé et immobile, Sero s'avança lentement, d'un air menaçant. Il pointa un doigt vers son camarade et dit.

"omaewa wo shinderiru"

Ce a quoi Kirishima répondit.

"Nani ?!"

All might frota ses yeux avec son index et son pouce, et ordonna aux élèves de revenir.

Il envoya ensuite Momo en tant que gentille et Mineta en tant que méchant.

La stratégie du garçon était honnêtement très mauvaise. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à immobiliser son adversaire. Il s'était contenté de s'accrocher à son dos avec ses boules collantes.

Une fois revenus, all might intercepta une conversation entre Mineta et Denki.

"est ce que tu l'as fait ?" demanda le blond.

"oui" répondit le plus petit.

"qu'est ce que ça t'as coûté ?"

"absolument tout"

Mineta tourna la tête, dévoilant une joue marquée d'une trace de main rouge.

All might termina l'entraînement, ignorant ses élèves qui faisaient des dances étranges nommées "Fortnite" et d'autres les qualifiant de "cancer". Il se demandait ce que le signe astrologique ou la maladie avaient à faire avec une dance quelque peu ridicule.

Finalement il rentra chez lui, peu certain de l'avenir de ses élèves. Il croyait en eux, mais il doutait à présent de leurs capacités intellectuelles.


End file.
